Can You Feel It Beating?
by Whitney911
Summary: It had started as a mere jump out of conceptual physics, but turned into something unbearably perfect...and so much more. sonamy oneshot


Conceptual physics.

A topic that can be talked about for hours, ages even, yet one that clearly lacked interest among the students of class 305. Mr. Ronald Spunchkins, a short, brown raccoon with large, circular spectacles that slid down the bridge of his nose time after time, was teaching this topic. Better yet, such a statement was a very inaccurate lie. To be more precise, he was reading from a book to the chipped, salmon-**pink** wall that somehow substituted the children of the class. Mr. Spunchkins was not hired to talk to the wall, though. Oh, no. He was paid to teach the adolescents, such as Tony Lorins, the long eared dog playing Pokemon on his DS, and Jason the Tiger picking his nose receiving a disgusted glare from another student, a yellow furred cat named Kaitlyn, best friend of yet ANOTHER student Mr. Spunchkins should be directing his attention to. And instead of this best friend Jennifer listening attentively like a good student should, she was trying to get the attention of Nick the Hedgehog, who's eyes were focused on a certain hedgehog sitting in the second row at the window seat who used a vanilla-and-**roses** shampoo for her pink fur.

Amy Rose stared dreamily through the open window, letting the memories of past adventures breeze in with the summer air. She was suffering terribly, along with all the other members of the class. It was so hot in the room! The pink rodent glanced over at her friend Alissa to see how much she was suffering, then looked over to the pretty faced rat Clarissa, noticing that both of them were waving a lined-paper-made fan back and forth urgently at their faces. Amy sighed in an already declared defeat, wishing that Mr. Spunchkins believed in using technical appliances while talking about a certain science. Oh! how she wanted to jump out the window next to her! She hushed a chuckle at the thought, imagining how her teacher's petrified face would turn out if she were to leap down from the fourth story. Without warning, her mind's memory flew to the time Sonic had picked her up and had jumped out of a window past the hundredth floor as a building exploded behind them. Tails had picked the best timing, as usual, to fly by with the X Tornado, so a safe landing was made possible. An unconditional blush pushed its way through her pores as she recalled his arms around her petite waist holding her awfully close to his body (not even a crack between them) as he balanced the two on the wing of the plane.

Thankfully, Amy was pushed out of her thoughts when a paper airplane slid onto her desk. Blinking, she picked it up and unfolded it.

_What are you thinking about?_

Amy looked over her shoulder and saw Nick waving at her with a smile. She cast him a beam in reply and turned back to the paper, grabbing a blue ball-point **pen** and writing exquisitely under the rushed handwriting.

_Jumping out of windows._

She carefully aimed and launched the airplane towards him. Sadly, her aim was not one to be trusted, so it landed on Tony's desk. The dog took note of this and threw it over to Nick, who had been beckoning Tony to pass it over.

Amy grinned sheepishly and returned to her original position. A few seconds later, a crumbled up ball of paper made impact with the back of her head, afterwards falling underneath her chair. She cast a playful glare back at Nick, who was trying to hold himself back from laughing, and bent down to pick it up. Just as she made the effort, Kaitlyn sneezed, causing the teacher's attention to quickly drift from the book to the students before him. In the blink of an eye, Amy zoomed back in her position, the note crumbled in her hand behind her back. Mr. Spunchkins gave the girl a warning look, then directed his attention back to the book in his hands, again reading to the class starting from paragraph 27. A puff of aired relief escaped Amy's lips and she began to read the newly added writing.

_Ha ha! I'd like to see that. Ron's face would be priceless! So, what are your plans for after school? P.S. Your aim's terrible, so keep the note passing to paper balls, kay? ;)_

Amy exhaled another chuckle, writing in reply,_ I was thinking that too. lol. You'd have to take a picture for me. And I don't have any plans for today. Just goin' home. Lame, huh? P.S. Whatever. lol._

She threw the note overhand over to him without looking at her aim, leaving some students amazed with her ability to have such accuracy when throwing paper balls compared to launching paper airplanes. A couple of seconds later, it was thrown back, this time landing right in front of her on her desk. She started to open it, but she lost her chance to read it.

The classroom door was suddenly swung open and left a dent in the wall where it made impact. Standing on the other side of the door frame was the ever-so-popular Sonic the hedgehog. A grin curled on his lips, he lowered his leg from the kick and stepped into the class.

If girls were made of wax, each female in the room would have melted under the heated glow of Sonic's heavenly appearance. Especially with the way the top buttons of his uniform were undone and with the way he stood with his hands in his pockets in such an indifferent and cool manner that even haters loved him. Despite this, however, the male teachers found much pleasure in sending the guy off to detention, cause he _totally_ deserved it every time.

"H-How DARE you intrude class like this!" Mr. Ronalds exclaimed as his glasses fell to the floor. "Report yourself to the principle's office this instant!"

Sonic looked over at him blankly, and, after a couple of long seconds, answered, "You really need an air-conditioner in here, man."

The teacher continued with wasted outbursts as Sonic scanned the room. His eyes met with a pair of surprised, emerald colored eyes, and he grinned. Target spotted. Before even a heart beated, Sonic was standing at Amy's desk, overshadowing her and causing her to look up at him. He had a flirtatious grin plastered on his face, his right hand supporting him on her desk and his other resting on his hip, causing her heart to stampede.

"Ready to get out of here?" he asked her.

Amy was too shocked to answer for five seconds before questioning with a very long "whaaa?"

"MR. HEDGEHOG!" the glasses-wearing raccoon called. "HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY CLASS!"

"Teach, I really don't think I was interrupting anything," the blue hedgehog smart-mouthed, the statement resulting in a few chuckles among the students.

"Oh! You are _unbelievable_! I'm having the principle aware of this right NOW!" He went over to the telephone at the wall, waiting for the secretary to pick up, completely red in the face. Sonic merely looked back at Amy.

"You and I," he explained, "are going out together."

"I don't really recall arranging this," responded she with a glare.

Sonic chuckled. "Just decided."

Next thing Amy knew, - next thing anyone knew, for that matter - she was being cradled in Sonic's arms and could see below her nothing but uninviting cement four stories down.

"MR. SONIC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" exclaimed Teach.

Sonic, now standing on the ledge next to the window outside, grinned back. "Guess."

"Sonic! Put me down right now!" Amy ordered, holding her skirt down and trying to hold back a blush. She was overly aware of Sonic's hand on her bare leg.

He looked down at her blankly. "Frankly, I don't think that would be very wise on my part."

Under her breath, Amy agreed with the statement.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!" the raccoon yelled.

Grinning, Sonic said, "Alright," and jumped. Excited students ran to the windows, seeing that the two hedgehogs had landed safely and that they were taking off. Tony, still sitting and playing DS, grinned and said to Nick, who was standing next to him, "Looks like the princess has been kidnapped." He looked up at the distraught hedgehog. "You lose this time, dude."

"I can't _believe_ you did that," Amy said, patting down her skirt as Sonic stretched.

"Ha ha. You did look pretty freaked."

He received a glare. "C'mon!" he defended, catching up to Amy who had started to walk away. "You gotta admit that I totally saved you back there! You would've _died_ in that room."

"I would have survived!" she shot back.

"No, you wouldn't."

She groaned in defeat, since she knew just as well as he did that she was wrong and he was right.

"What am I suppose to do now, then?" Amy crossed her arms and stopped, leaning most of her weight on her right leg. Sonic grinned and motioned her to follow. Doing so, she was led to Central Park. Sonic dashed over to an ice cream kart and came back with two cones. He handed Amy the mint chocolate chip flavored and bolted his mouth to his Super Kid. The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes and took her first bite from hers. "You still buy that?"

"Heck yeah! They seriously need to make adult sizes of these babies. Man, other than chili-dogs, nothing beats this!"

He licked the childrens' cone again and eyed Amy's more mature choice of flavors. As the cone reached her mouth, Sonic snuck a lick from her ice cream, staring at her straight in the eye as he took a chunk of iced goodness.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, pulling back her cone from his disposal.

"Hey what? I bought 'em!" He dug again to his cone, but retreated quickly and stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Eew," he commented. "Banana flavor. Could ya get that for me?"

She took his cone and licked the yellow colored part of the ice cream for him, afterwards giving it back to him and continuing with hers.

"Seriously," Sonic stated with a mouthful of his Super Kid, "you owe me big time. You would've DIED back in class."

"Probably," she admitted, walking towards the fountain in the center of the park. Sonic followed, glancing at a little boy chasing his pet chao around the fountain.

"I gotta seriously pity you for getting THAT guy as a teacher," he continued, sitting next to Amy on the edge of the fountain. "Even Mrs. _Bloodhound_ would've been better."

"Boodhound."

"Whatever."

Amy giggled. "Yeah, well, thanks for your heartfelt sympathy."

Sonic swallowed down his cone and waited for Amy to do the same. When she did, he pulled out a crumbled piece of paper and began to flatten it out. It took Amy a while to realize that that had been the paper ball she and Nick had been launching back and forth to each other. She re-called the time when Nick had told her all about his private love-life, something very hard to do for a broken-hearted hedgehog. What if that piece of paper contained confidential information as well?

"Crap. Give it back!" she ordered, reaching her arm over to the paper. Sonic just took her hand and held it, now reading the most recent writing out-loud.

"Wanna go out with me after school?" he read. Then he began to laugh. "Guess I beat him to it! Ha ha! Sucker!"

Well, at least nothing that shouldn't be said aloud was mentioned.

"Tell me," Sonic began, his hand still holding hers, "do you and this guy exchange notes often?"

"Pretty much."

He frowned at the notes. "How irritating."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He didn't let go of her hand, and she began to quietly freak out and pray that he couldn't feel her heartbeat through his fingers. He pulled her up and they began to walk on a bicycle path next to the lake owned with catfish and mating swans that reflected the sun lights' bask glow.

"Uh....tell me," Amy began in attempt to change her focus. "Why didn't you skip with Knuckles or something? Why me?"

He cast her a blank stare. "No way am I gonna pick Knuckles up and jump out the window with him. I can already see the rumors now. Ugh, gross." It was a good point. "Besides, he'd beat me up and he seriously needs school. He's gotta catch up with his age group....that's already graduated!" The two laughed at this, and after a few seconds Sonic continued with his reasons. "Tails would _kill_ me if I bailed him out of class, cause, well, he _loves_ it! Which I totally DON'T get, at all. Cream would be all freaked."

"What about Rouge?"

"No. I mean, she's okay and all, but I don't get along with her like I do with you, ya know? You're much cooler."

And it was just so awesome for her, because she was being compared to ROUGE the BAT, the most popular girl on campus, and was preferred to her by SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, hottest boy on campus. And most popular boy. She was totally blushing though, which Sonic caught. He chuckled. "Besides, it's much easier to get you out of class."

"Oh _yeah_," she hissed. "_So_ much _easier_. Just need to pick me up and jump out of the window, right?"

"Yeah." He stopped and raised her hand to observe it, looking from that to her eyes.

Then he said something that could totally make her pee her pants, but she didn't.

"Your heart's beating a little too fast, isn't it?" he asked, wearing a grin.

He totally knew how madly in love she was with him. Her panicked expression reflected in his eyes, and she had absolutely no idea what to do in this situation.

"N-No," she stammered, but she knew all to well that it wasn't gonna cut it. It didn't help that his body was suddenly right up next to hers, and his chest was right up to her chest, and his face only a couple inches from hers. His breath blew off of her muzzle, chilling her straight to the core. Yet it was all so rapturous, so magical, and she couldn't hate the panicked butterflies zooming from one wall of her insides to the other. She _loved_ it.

Apparently he did too, because his lips smoothed against hers in the next second, clasping his hand on the back of her neck. He pulled her waist closer to him, causing her body to engrave against his perfectly, as if made for him and him only. Sonic's lips explored hers almost impatiently, determining that there was indeed an expert in this department of relationships. The moment had come too suddenly for Amy, who had been dreaming of this moment for the longest time! Her imagination hadn't prepared her enough for her first **kiss** with the boy that she was positively sure she was to be spending forever with. It was almost too much for her, and she had absolutely no idea why she was still conscious or still breathing or why her heart hadn't yet exploded and broken her ribs yet. His lips tasted like his Super Kid ice cream, but it was _so_ much better tasting than that. The world was suddenly some crazed society, twirling speedily around them like a roller coaster out of control, and they were in the center of it all, crashing against each other. Everything was just as the two hedgehogs had wanted it to be - hot and beautiful and just perfect.

As the two broke from the blissful moment, Amy began to wonder why she had ever fantasized on dream dates to a fancy dinner with dimmed lights and flickering **candles**, because moments like these were the most heart-throbbing of them all. These moments were beautiful - just beautiful.

"Mine's going pretty fast too," Sonic stated, beckoning Amy to feel his heart beat through his wrist. She wanted to cry when she put her hand on his vital point, because their hearts beat faster than ticking seconds and in complete sync, and it was as if they were the same person, inside and out. They shared the same emotions in that instant, making them somehow different from the rest of the world, something the two couldn't love more.

Sonic leaned in for another intake of much needed sugar, the two completely oblivious to passing pedestrians who gave barely a glance at the teenage couple. Outside the comfort of their newly made boundaries, random civilians passed by, viewing the moment as nothing but a hormonal rage being calmed, thinking that the two would likely break up after a week as the majority of teenagers did. They didn't know, however, that though the two would go through their ups and downs, they would come running back to each other, every day falling more and more in love with each other because they were so strongly attached to each other that they couldn't stand to be apart.

And that, dear readers, is how the relationship of Sonic the hedgehog and Amy Rose will go, even after time indefinite, because their love would linger on through the generations as years come and go. In that, my friends, can be found many explanations through conceptual physics, and Mr. Ronald Spunchkins would be more than happy to explain such intellectually challenging facts for you.

* * *

You may be wondering why they are at school or why Sonic's paying attention to her and such. Reasons: The school thing has no revelence to anything. It's just a random story impulse, is all. And let's say that years have passed and Sonic has taken interest in our pink heroine. Hope it didn't suck too much.


End file.
